FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: Handicapped 'Super heroes', The
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I am willing to bet that you don't think that Robert the Hulk Banner would join a super hero team because of Hulk's psychoses and rage. I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how Hulk had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him. Did you know that Hulk has only joined!
1. Chapter 1

_Line Counted Five

_2013:

Disposable Copy

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES; THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that **_Robert the Hulk Banner _** would join a super hero team because of **_Hulk's _**psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that**_ Hulk _**would join another group with heroes like Spider Man, I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from**_ X-MEN 3_,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders; **_Hulk_**,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange, had some form of mystic blindness that, affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

J.M. DeMatteis was go'nn'ta' write STRANGE TALES starring Stephen Strange but how do you create a plot line for some-one so power-ful!?

J.M. DeMaitteis said the way you create a challenge to some-one so power filled is to strip them of their power.

Dr. Stephen Strange Doctor Strange was in love with a pan-dimensional woman named Clea but Stephen Strange needed to use dark magick to stop a more powerful enemy!

Stephen Strange had-to become weaker by using dark magick.

For the evil magick spell whom Stephen Strange needs Stephen Strange needed to take the dark energy from a woman whom loved Stephen Strange but Doctor Strange didn't love in return.

Stephen Strange went to a blind, wheel-chair bound woman whom Stephen Strange knew was in love with Stephen Strange but was rich.

Continued;

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Count 2,100

2014,

Disposable Copy

HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK

FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year

old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero: that would be a bet that on all counts: I would win. There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch, and has a limp: Frederick Freeman: was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman: was a fan of Captain Marvel: wanting to meet Marvel: when little did young Mr. Freeman: know that young Mr. Freeman: already had met Marvel: because Marvel: was in truth young Mr. Freeman's: best friend Bill Batson. Mr. Freeman's: an orphan like Batson: because young Mr. Freeman's: parents were killed in a boating accident.

Young Mr. Freeman: loved boating though, and if a horse bucks us off then get right back in the saddle because young Mr. Freeman: _lived_ with young Mr. Freeman's: grandpa, and they often went fishing with him some Saturday morns. One of those Saturday morns Marvel: was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi: who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson: Captain Marvel: was Nazi's: archenemy, and Batson: finished the battle punching Nazi: unconscious, Nazi: being defeated fell off the star-craft, and plunged to the earth. Later Nazi: tumbled to earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman: in his fishing rowboat.

Meredith-2 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Nazi: plunged from heaven, and young Mr. Freeman: thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's: hero-Marvel! Young Mr. Freeman: jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat, and as young Mr. Freeman: got back into the boat, and young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather, and young Mr. Freeman: stood on both sides of Nazi: to help Nazi: stand. Hunched over gaining Nazi's: composure Nazi: thanked them by grabbing young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather. Moreover, throwing young Mr. Freeman senior left-handed: killing young Mr. Freeman's: granddad.

Nazi: thanked Mr.-Freeman: by beating young Mr. Freeman: into a body-cast, and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's: back: snapping his spine. Young Mr. Freeman: was put into a full body-cast: put into a hospital: where young Mr. Freeman's: good friends came to visit, and cheer up the embittered young Mr. Freeman: because young Mr. Freeman: was now paralyzed: young Mr. Freeman: was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman: had young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather killed.

Luckily young Mr. Freeman's: friends were Batson: and Mary Batson. Batson: and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital. In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: hospital room. After Mr. Freeman: had fallen asleep: after Mary Batson, and Batson: had said.

Meredith-3 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Their individual code words, **Shazam**: and changed. Into the-Captain Marvel Family: Marvel: himself: and Mary Marvel too: when Mary Marvel, and Marvel: arrived. In the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room they sneaked with 's: body out of the hospital, and flew with Mr. Freeman's: sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson: received Batson's: magical powers. The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. who gave Batson: Batson's: marvel-powers sat upon the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s throne.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. looked downward upon the sleeping young Mr. Freeman's: peaceful face, and told the Marvel Family that the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had already given all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magickal superpowers to Batson: and anybody whom was a brother or sister to Batson.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr.

Freeman: the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because wizard

S.h.a. . had already granted all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magical super powers to Batson: and any brothers or sisters of Batson's: that said their magickal code word, which was the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s _**name.**_ Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson, and Batson: - figured out what S.h.a.z.a.m. the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines, and figuring out the riddles the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. was talking in. Wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had given Batson: and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard Shazam never used. Nevertheless, Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson could give 33 percent of their power they use to young : Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson agreed to share their powers with : since Batson: and Mary Marvel were both Captain-Marvels they assigned their name as Mr.-Freeman's: individual magic codeword: to save young .

Meredith-4 'ZAM, JUNIOR

Batson: gently awoke the lying Mr.-Freeman: and Batson: told young Mr.-Freeman: to say Batson's: name. Young Mr. Freeman: whispered, "Marvel.", and a peal of **thunder** drowned out young Mr. Freeman's: words. A magical lightning bolt went through the-Rock of-Eternity, and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder _**struck**_ , and the bolt hit young Mr. Freeman: reducing everything on the ground around young Mr. Freeman: to debris. In the place where young Mr. Freeman: once was now stood Captain Marvel Junior!

Mr. Freeman's: bones were healed, and Frederick Freeman: the Captain Marvel Junior was not paralyzed! Batson: young Mr. Freeman: and Mary Marvel went to find, and destroy the menace of Nazi: who was still on the loose. Batson: Mary Marvel: and young Mr. Freeman: went out looking for Nazi: the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi. Marvel Family located: Albrecht Krieger's rampage young Mr. Freeman: swooped out of the sky, rammed Nazi: with young Mr. Freeman's: healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of Nazi: an ironic attack upon Nazi: and a _just_ revenge blow.

Nazi: was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of: Albrecht Krieger's powers: Nazi's: spine was not snapped. Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi: pummeling, and pounding Nazi: punching Nazi: from every direction at once, and in intervals. Batson: once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi: with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked Nazi: senseless, and knocked Nazi: out: Nazi: is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero young Mr. Freeman: because of the personal battle between each other. Young Mr.

Meredith-5 'MAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Freeman: was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's: grandmother but young Mr.

Freeman: felt like young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned twice: one more time all over again.

Marvel Family inducted young Mr. Freeman: into it that helped the fact. That young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned: after a time young Mr. Freeman's: mortal body healed! Moreover, young Mr. Freeman: found that when young Mr. Freeman: called out Mr. Freeman's: own magic code word. A second time that young Mr. Freeman: would change back into a normal young teen again.

In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: legs were paralyzed! In addition, that Mr. Freeman: needed a crutch to walk: young Mr. Freeman: soon began to have feelings. For young Mr. Freeman's: fellow teammate Mary Marvel, and young Mr. Freeman: wanted to be Mary Marvel's boyfriend. Nevertheless, Batson: thought that the idea.

Of Batson's: best friend. Mr. Freeman: dating Batson's: own twin sister Mary Marvel **was gross**: young Mr. Freeman: and Batson: fought over it: Batson: supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel angry: young Mr. Freeman: quit Marvel Family, and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming young Mr. Freeman's: self C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel Three).

Meredith-6 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Before young Mr. Freeman: met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman: (C.M.3.) when a young woman was jumping off a building: young Mr. Freeman: was passing by, and saw her falling: Mr. Freeman: flew by her, and caught her: saving her! Her name was just Amy and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child. And then her symptoms went away but Amy had even more problems when she became a teenager, and she got her powers: Amy began to be able to absorb electrical energy but Amy couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of Amy's body! In Marvel, comic's super-humans are called mutants, the UltraVerse comics they're called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they've recently established that super humans are called MetaHumans.

It is a mystery where the MetaGene comes from sometimes but Amy's MetaGene kicked in sometime in Amy's early teens, and an inventor took pity on Amy, and built Amy a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under Amy's clothes, which was thin, and not bulky. Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside Amy.  **Because of the stress**; the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside Amy came to the fore:Amy was able to: with Amy's power: create electricity versions, and outlines of Amy's lightning, and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_.__Amy _ was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment.

Meredith-7 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Amy suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. One time after that: when Mr. Freeman: had to call upon young Mr. Freeman's: powers Mr. Freeman: said: young Mr. Freeman's: special magic words, **Marvel**: the magickal **lightning bolt** that gave young Mr. Freeman: the CM super-dense muscles conducted **through young Mr. Freeman**: and partly into Chain-Lightning Amy. The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged Amy with magical electrons, and the lightning leapt through

_Chain-Lightning's_ body, and partially into the air to form Chain Lightning's multiple personalities. _This_ time Chain-Lightning's multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's: magic lightning: the** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong _**Mon ster**_: destroying everything; Amber became **ver**_y_ angry, and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the streets.

Together they were a group called Chain Lightning: Amy couldn't control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics: _**the **_vigilante Mister Scarlet to help young Mr. Freeman: to round the multiple personalities all up, and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes

Meredith-8 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get: to quickly form Teen Titans. When some unknown super heroes: Risk: Fringe: Prysm: the Mad Mod: Omen: Mr. Jupiter: and Argent (II) was beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans 2: Grayson; Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and young Mr. Freeman: were rounded up by Grayson. To see these teenagers those thought they were Teen Titans, and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that the Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien

teens, and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans.

Grayson fought beside and Okayed **this** new Teen-Titans, and young Mr. Freeman: decided to join with _this_ new team. Young Mr. Freeman: found a relationship with the

heroine Argent (II), Toni Moretti. Therefore, young Mr. Freeman: finally found a relationship after long time dealing! With his different-ability: ever since young Mr. Freeman: had been **differently-abled**: and dealing.

With the _problems_! Of **the handi capable** all around! Young Mr. Freeman: in young Mr. Freeman's: life: after Teen Titans' series. Ended after a good amount: of time: there came a hip, new team.

Of young teenaged super heroes: named Young Justice that soon graduated: to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom young Mr. Freeman: joined: young Mr. Freeman: was finally reunited one day with the rest of Marvel Family: and they mended their differences: and they re-formed back together: as a team: young Mr. Freeman: **re-gained** his old moniker. Captain Marvel-Junior once again: and-Marvel Family is as powerful. As it once was: again:

Meredith-9 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

* Continued;*

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Word Count 1,900

Two-Thousand-Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

"Differently abled" SuperHeroes; Rachel Summers (the Phoenix Two)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean Grey (the Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed. The story begins in the below paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate-from-Parker-Spiderman's-dimension-earth. This story starts around in an alternate 1984 like in the Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985; super-heroes had won the Viet Nam War. In this alternate earth, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had killed **Senator** Rob't Kelley before Senator Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by -Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants. The-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants killed Rob't-Kelly 1978, the United States were blaming mutants for everything bad.

In 1984, people were brandishing the slogan, **It is 1984, do you know what **_**your**_** children are?** The United States of America had passed the-Mutant-Registration-Act in 1984, earlier than Spiderman's dimension because of the outrage over the assassination. North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government.

The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: 2 X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner, the military attacked, invading Xavier's School for the Gifted the X-Mansion. The military were shooting X-students when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world Jean Grey had become the Dark (pronunciation fee-nix) Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand, before the attack on Prof. X's Academy school for mutants was attacked, Jean-Grey (-the-Dark-Phoenix) had not been killed.

had not turned evil, Scott-the-Cyclops happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles (-Professor-X) Xavier had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to Xavier. Xavier said to young (-Phoenix-2), "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but the-Phoenix-Two wouldn't go.

Xavier was talking about the holographic room from X-Men-III-: the Last Stand that was under-ground but the-Phoenix replied, "Not without you Professor!"

Xavier called to Phoenix; **I must try to stop this!** As the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students, Xavier called out the open window**,****"**We **mean no** harm! _**We surrender! **__**In mercy's name, cease fir**_** * "** a mortar shell shot through the back of X's seat through X's. stomach, through the window, making X'.s **chair** sped backward, when X'.s shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair, X's. head slumped to the fore, unexpressive. Phoenix continued walking, slowly now, toward Xavier. Phoenix approached X's. wheelchair, put the-Phoenix-Two's left hand on X's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in X'.s stomach.

When the soldiers finally got to Phoenix, young, Phoenix was, still standing by the side of Xavier, still in shock. The military officers whom walked up to gather 'round Phoenix shot Phoenix with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make Phoenix not able to concentrate. Thus, Phoenix couldn't use Phoenix's psychic powers until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount. Phoenix was doped up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants.

Certain mutants had powers whom helped the government to find other mutants. Those mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others whom were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they can't think much not feel. Government workers made the Hound mutants put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull the Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area. Then came the Sentinels, giant robots, with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in, African factory by one of the X-Men's enemies whom was a rich investor.

Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms, electric beams shot from their eyes, retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul, electrocute mutants. The Sentinels could also detect mutants, self-repair any damage to them, blast knock out gas, from their hands, shoot freeze rays from their eyes, have colossal robot strength, shoot giant laser beams to cut mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds, rounding up muties, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stone walls, barb-wired fences, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time, the Phoenix was teen age; the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces. By this time, Phoenix was graduated from the hound program because of Phoenix' hard work. By the time, the Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran the 'States of America, Canada government to rule more.

A basic uniform of jumpsuit, overcoat, or coat with a large, H on, for human, left side lapel. The Sentinels assassinated Namor the Sub mariner, Radd the Surfer. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto, there was a pauper's graveyard. The pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes, plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Cyclops.

Rob Drake the Iceman, Warren Worthington the third (the Archangel), (Dr. Hank P. McCoy) the Beast, Ms. Summers-Grey (the Phoenix 1), Alexander Summers (the Havok), Lorna Lehnsherr (M2), Mr. Wagner the Nightcrawler, (pronounced shon) Sean Cassidy (the Banshee), Shiro Yoshida (the SunFire), Alison Blaire (the Dazzler).

The graveyard also held the bodies of enemies Emma (the White Queen) Frost, Cain Marko the Juggernaut. The only remaining X-Men were Jim (Logan) Howlett, the Storm (Ororo Munroe), Phoenix, Erik (the Magneto), Kitty, Rasputin the Colossus, Franklin Richards-Storm (Psilord) the grown-up son of Mrs. Storm-Richards (the Invisible-Woman), Reed Richards (the Mister-Fantastic). Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying. James-Howlett brought with Wolverine a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group, since the-X-Men were trained to work as a team, X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jam-MER a secret among X-Men. 

The Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of the Sentinels or the Sentinels would take their governments by force. Other countries said that if the Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government, that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. The Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world, there were two salvo/gambits.

Plan one, was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-4's building headquarters to destroy the-Sentinels' main headquarters. While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel, the-Sentinels attacked! A ray blast of energy from a Sentinels metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel! (Ms-. Summers-Richards)-the-Phoenix-Two's husband Frank-Richards cried out**, Rachel, get away, [quickly!] **

**Ahh!** The beam blast of electrons came down, striking Frank Richards, destroying the-Psilord.

A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling, grabbing the side of the metal hole, ripped open the tunnel ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal the Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants. The-Phoenix's husband Frank Richards had died, Ms-. Summers Richards felt Psilord die in Phoenix's mind. After X-Men brought the battle to above the streets, the-Phoenix, (Katherine-Rasputin-Pryde-) Shadowcat had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway so they couldn't be seen down the street.

Petey Rasputin-Pryde the living steel Colossus carried the body of the unconscious Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde (the Sprite). During the battle with X-Men, the blind member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Kelley to kill Rob't Kelly. Luckily, Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde had managed to sneak after Senator Kelley far enough to spy Rob't Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Rasputin-Pryde ran up behind Destiny from the Sprite's hiding place becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through, hitting Destiny's forearm.

Kate Rasputin-Pryde bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Kelley's face! Jim Howlett, Ms. Munroe, Pete Rasputin made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as the-Wolverine's muscles were blasted, disintegrating off the Wolverine's adamantium bones.

Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle, doubling backward, arching the Wolverine's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming_**, yerrrrgh**__**!**_

A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through the-Storm's back. Ms. Munroe cried out the name of Storm's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned: ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. Rasputin turned Ms. Munroe on Storm's side, held Storm as Rasputin cried.

Rasputin, Ms. Munroe were both sworn to never kill once but Rasputin being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Rasputin with murderous rage as Rasputin punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed Rasputin's best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the meanwhile down on the street Rachel Summers-Grey had felt them die. In one minute Rasputin was dead too.

Phoenix realized that Kate Rasputin-Pryde couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Ms. Munroe, Mr. Howlett, Petey Nikoleivitch Rasputin-Pryde the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde came back from the past Rachel, Kate Rasputin-Pryde knew they couldn't make the future any better, so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse. Phoenix, Kate Rasputin-Pryde traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers (the Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after the mythological hunter.

The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde entered past, the guards, Ms. Rasputin-Pryde used the identity of Ms. Danvers (the Binary/Ms. Marvel); Rachel wore the outfit of a Hound. Rachel Summers-Grey (the Phoenix Two), Kate Rasputin-Pryde was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds.

There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Rasputin-Pryde sealed the electronic door, had


End file.
